stormhawksfandomcom-20200215-history
Junko
Junko is a wallop and member of the Storm Hawks. Personality While the others of his species are thick-skulled, hot-headed, and enjoy smashing things for entertainment, Junko is warm-hearted and sensitive. He also loves giving hugs (which is a little unfortunate considering his incredible strength). He tends to have low confidence in himself, especially without his knuckle busters. However, when motivated (such as when his friends are in danger) he can be fiercely formidable to opponents. He doesn't want to be exactly like the other Wallops. He yearns to be refined and zen, meditating, and cooking gourmet meals. Unfortunately he is terrible at those things and does have a tendency to lose his temper too easily. Background Junko is the 14-year-old flight engineer and heavy ballistics expert (in short, mechanic) of the Storm Hawks. He is also known as the 'strong man' of the team. Junko is a Wallop, a species of stereotypically dimwitted yet amazingly strong creatures that resemble humanoid rhinos. Junko aspires to overcome this stereotype, and hence is smarter than is considered normal for his species. He's still not considered bright, however ("The beacon tower! It stopped, uh, beaconing!", being an example). He's also weaker than normal for his species, though he is ten times stronger than a human, shown he was able to easily overpower Snipe. As a child, he was picked on for both these traits. Junko quite literally collects random junk, keeping assorted spare parts in his closet. One of Junko's most noticeable traits is his cast-iron stomach which allows him to eat almost anything, including the lethal cuisine of the Colonel. Junko conveniently has allergies to Murk Raiders and Sky Sharks, which triggers when one of the two are in the area (Shown in the episode 'Terra Deep'). His sneezes are powerful enough to send groups of attackers flying. Equipment Weaponry Junko fights with knuckle busters, steel knuckle covers powered by a level nine nimbus crystal. They light up with green energy when active and increase his strength to near-superhero levels, enough to lift a massive metal airship with ease or bend hull plating bare-handed. The busters are family heirlooms, given to him by his aunt to make up for his lack of strength in comparison to others of his species. As demonstrated by Finn, the busters are quite heavy and require Wallop strength to control them. When Finn tries to use them, his strength is enhanced to the point that even moving his hands generates more momentum than he can resist, causing him to flail about randomly in an attempt to stop himself. Aside from his busters, Junko occasionally wields a cruiser-grade energy cannon as a hand-held weapon. Ride For flight, Junko uses a Air Skimmer III EL. This model sacrifices speed and maneuverability for more combat-oriented items, namely missiles and armor. The vehicle comes equipped with eight crystal "little birdie" missiles and eight crystal "turkey burps" launched via catapult or trap door. Like Finn's Skimmer, it also sports Nimbus 7 engines for stealth. Relationships Junko has an aunt named Eunice and a second nephew's third uncle's first cousin named Tynki. Trivia *Junko's name is either a reference to the junco bird or a play on the word "junk". *He has a teddy bear named Binky. *Junko is actually a feminine Japanese name, meaning "pure" combined "child" Gallery SH junko.jpg SH Int Condor.jpg SH 7 1 16 009 junkoScn RK.jpg SH Radarr Fu.jpg SH cheer.jpg SH group COOL.jpg StormHawks bikes.jpg StormHawks closeup sm.jpg SH group.jpg SH Piper crystals.jpg Stratosphere-supportpiper.JPG Sh starling group shot.jpg Sh party.jpg Sh mad.jpg Sh happy.jpg Sh council.jpg Sh cheer 2.jpg Sh boulder.jpg HUGGIE.jpg Junko worried.jpg Junko strong.jpg Junko stork.jpg Junko sad.jpg Junko quiet.jpg Junko pointing.jpg Junko pie.jpg Junko meditating.jpg Junko laugh.jpg Junko juice.jpg Junko idea.jpg Junko glass.jpg Junko finn.jpg Junko cute.jpg Junko colonel.jpg Junko radarr sleep.jpg Junko754.png 312+xClVE3L.jpg 3088273-2518757684-26c74.jpg JunkoBio.jpg Category: Characters Category:Storm Hawks Category:Males